


love at first call

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, hinata has a hard time with birds, yama has a hard time with shitty colleagues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is woken up at 3am by his phone ringing - and he has no idea who the other is but they are crying and it's agonizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love at first call

**Author's Note:**

> ah so i decided to join in rarepair exchange and since i haven't written yamahina in a while, it sounded like the best idea to pick them. i had to switch up the prompt a bit but it's basically a wrong called the wrong number au! it felt a little different to be writing this. i wonder why.
> 
> anyway now to the actual regards!  
> i've written this for [j](http://htakahiros.tumblr.com/), and i hope you'll enjoy reading this. i had a hard time deciding between kurohina and yamahina and originally wanted to surprise you with both but i ended up not having the time to do so! still, i hope you'll like this <3

It’s no surprise that Hinata falls asleep right as he gets back home and throws himself on his bed fully dressed. He couldn’t bother getting out of his jersey, freshly showered after practice with hair still wet. He’d regret it in the morning, he always does in fear a bird would confuse his mane for its own home. That only happened once and it left nasty scratches on his scalp he would rather not remember. 

He jolts, sits up in utter terror when he hears a shrill sound, hands instinctively waving away the bird from his hair until he realizes two things - he left the lights on when he fell asleep and it’s not a bird screeching into his ear but his phone ringing in his pocket like mad. 3am burns into his retina when he picks up and means to reply, voice still raspy from being awake for a mere 3 seconds. In fact, there isn’t even a greeting coming out. 

Now Hinata is a very talkative person even if phone calls are too impersonal for him but he manages just fine to make himself heard. When there is a violent sobbing on the other side of the line though, there is hardly a word coming to his mind he could say. He didn’t even check who this is. Good thing he knows the exact amount of hours he slept (5 hours and 22 minutes, far too little.). 

Thousand thoughts are whirring through Hinata’s brain, trying to decipher who this might be. It doesn’t sound like it could be Yachi who got scared because of a nightmare. But this isn’t Kageyama either - of course not. That guy wouldn’t call, he could just walk to his door and knock violently before kicking it down for whatever reason. Not nightmares, for sure. That lucky bastard said he never had one in his life. He probably lied. 

Hinata bites his lower lip and lifts his phone carefully off his ear to peek at the screen and--- it’s a number, not a name. A foreign number, too. He… probably doesn’t even know this person. Did they call the wrong number? He should probably say something but the other suddenly starts talking and for no reason, Hinata straightens his back and keeps his breath in. What is he going to say if that person speaks to him _in another language_? …He could probably at least bring out something in English. Probably. 

“I knew- this would end up like this-” Ah, Japanese. Okay, at least that. Their voice is giving way, shaking and drowning in sobs. “I can’t do this anymore- They think I- don’t understand them because I never talk but-” 

Now there is plenty of a pause for Hinata to tell this person he is probably not the one they meant to call but he can’t bring himself to interrupt the other person crying. It’s agonizing, to sit there and listen to someone suffer. He has to do something. Say something. He takes a deep breath, opens his mouth--- but the other continues. What a messed up timing. 

“I’m sorry I-” They sound like choking on air with every sob. There’s a lot of background noise too. Maybe they are outside? “I know it’s night for you right now- I- I didn’t want to call, I’m so pathetic-” There is something Hinata thinks might be… a chuckle? Are they laughing about this? As if there was anything funny about calling oneself pathetic. “I’m sorry, Tsukki, I’m… sorry…”

Now is definitely the right time to open his mouth and tell this person he isn’t anyone called Tsukki nor knows anyone with that name and he takes a breath and--- 

“They keep calling me names in French and think I don’t understand them but I do.” French? As in French Toast? Hinata’s sure he’s heard French before but it’s kind of amazing this person understands it. They must be smart. 

“They mess up things and say I was the one who did it. They shove me when I’m trying to work on details and I can’t even- my hands won’t stop shaking lately-” Oh. _Oh._ So that’s what they meant with names. Not nicknames, not nice things. They… were bullied. Hinata opens his mouth, swears he’ll interrupt---

“I mess up more and more and- I- the scholarship, they- if this goes on, then I- worked so much, I- Mum and Dad keep saying how proud they are but- I’m just- I- can’t tell them, they’ll--- I’m such a disappointment---”

“What the fuck.”

Okay, that was a lot less smooth than it needed to be and a lot less what Hinata expected this to go like. ...As much as he could expect from a phone call by a total stranger at 3am in the morning from somewhere obviously not in Japan. It could have at least had a greeting. 

Worse even, a stretched out silence follows, the person on the line not even as much as breathing anymore. Apologize. Say something. _Anything_. Hinata isn't the first one to speak. 

“Y-You aren’t Tsukki… you… who-”

“Don’t hang up, okay?” There is no reason for Hinata to be this desperate. He shoves it on being tired but he knows that’s not it. It’s not. There is no way anyone could leave someone else crying this bitterly alone. He almost tripped over his words too. Embarrassing. “I know you don’t know me. I don’t know you either. But I’m pretty upset at those assholes doing all sorts of crap with you like they own the place. But I’m also angry at you. I mean, whoever you are but you sound pretty amazing. I didn’t even know French was a language, I just thought it was a fancy description for toast. Until I was, like, 12. Anyhow, don’t call yourself a disappointment.”

There is another awkward silence following, background noises still rustling so Hinata is at least sure whoever is on the other side of the line hasn’t hung up yet. They also stopped crying. That’s good. Silence is less good and this type in particular is… unsettling. Maybe he should have said something in the beginning. He definitely should have. At least inform them he isn’t Tsukki. That this is the wrong number. 

“Uh. Yeah so… I’m Hinata. I don’t even know a word in French. ...Or maybe those fancy small sweets, what are they called again? Macarons?”

There is a snort followed by a long breath. A weird sounding horn in the background. What kind of car _was_ that? “Yeah. You probably also know crepes. They are popular in Japan, too.”

“Crepes! I know that! How did you know!? Are you a mind reader?”

“You… speak a lot about food so I figured… um.” They go quiet again, sniffing silently. Hinata flaps his mouth open and there is the mismatched timing again. The other starts talking right when he wants to as well. “I… must have gotten the wrong number. I’m… I’m sorry. Aren’t you angry?”

“Huh? Yeah, at you. You said you worked hard, right? Something about… a scholarship, I actually have no idea about that sort of thing but you have to do amazing stuff to get one. I know that from Kageyama. Uh, a friend of mine. He’s really dumb but he got into a good team thanks to a recommendation after high school. That’s kinda the same thing. And he’s pretty amazing too. In terms of volleyball, he sucks at everything else though. Not as badly as before but… you know.” This is a lot more in his comfort zone. Talk right away without thinking too much. He does end up blabbering though. Sometimes. 90% of the content is still relevant. Probably. “Uh, so, you’re super amazing at what? For the scholarship, I mean.”

The other stays quiet, occasionally sniffing, loud noises. Maybe they’re getting rid of that snot. Good, snotty noses are the worst. “...Pastries. I, um, I’m attending a school for budding patissiers. I’ve always---” They blow their nose, polite enough to hold the phone away. How considerate. “Sorry-”

“Don’t do that!” Hinata startled himself with his own voice. He should be a lot less upset considering he doesn’t know how the other is even called. Too much of a sense of justice is burning in Hinata to let this slip like that. In another life, he might be a hero of justice and honour. Now that’s a pretty cool thought. “You kept doing that before too. I don’t think you’ve got anything to apologize for. Except for maybe not believing more in yourself. Then apologizing it’s fine - but not to me. To yourself.”

“I… actually meant for blowing my nose but… I guess also for waking you up. And keeping you awake. You shouldn’t even be talking to me right now. No one should. Ugh, crap… I- should-” It’s a wild guess but hearing as the other holds in his breath, he must have started crying again. It hurts. Hinata bites his lower lip and decides to keep on going as before. Blabber, talk, don’t let silence come up. There is no use in thinking about what to say - he isn’t good at thinking most of the time anyway and relying on his instincts has brought him through any kind of dire situation until now.

“Don’t hang up yet. Uh, if you’re embarrassed, that’s okay. I get embarrassed a lot too. I also embarrass myself a lot but that’s another story. Just don’t hang up, alright? You don’t wanna be alone right now so I’ll stay on the line. Unless it costs too much. Then you should probably hang up. Oh, it probably does, doesn’t it? ...Wait, actually, where are you calling from?”

It takes the other to reply, even out his voice again until he breathes into the speaker. “France,” and it’s so quiet Hinata almost doesn’t catch it. France… that France in Europe? At, like, the asscrack of the world, _so far away from home_!?

“Are you… are you for real? How did you get there? By a rocket launcher?”

“By plane,” the other whispers, small laugh following and it makes Hinata feels a little more comfortable although it’s swallowed by a sob a second later, “And it was horrifying. 13 hours trapped in a plane... I’ve never thrown up this much in my entire life… I thought I was gonna die...”

Hinata’s stomach convulses in the most painful way and he lets out a groan. “I’m feeling sick thinking about that…” 

“Me too…”

“But see!” Hinata can practically hear the other flinch at the volume being raised so suddenly and he starts wondering if they are the scaredy cat type of person. He wouldn’t ever admit it but he kind of is, too. “You survived that! That’s so cool! And now you’re in France! You’ll become a pat-- I have no idea how to pronounce that. But you’re making sweets, right? See, I know another French word after all! Just because of my mum’s love for this one drama where--- Oh, I’m getting off the mark ...So, did you go by yourself?”

“Yeah. It was scary. It still is.” Their voice trembles as if they are about to cry any second again. “I miss my family. I miss home.”

“I miss it too. I mean, I’m not in France and I can go see my parents and my sister on days off but moving out’s… kinda scary. Okay, kinda a lot. Super a lot. I think if I were to live all by myself, I’d be dead by now. One time, I wanted to make myself a scrambled egg and blew up the microwave. I was lucky I wasn’t nearby. Kageyama almost killed me. Oh yeah, that’s the guy I mentioned before. We’re both sorta stupid so we decided to move together after high school. He’ll move out soon, though. Got himself a relationship. I’m kinda jealous. I wanna have someone like that too. I also can’t believe Kageyama got someone before me. I mean, like, honestly. But I’m happy for him. He seems really happy and that guy is really great. The reliable type, unlike him. It’ll just be lonely. How is it, living all by yourself?”

“Quiet.” The reply comes so quickly Hinata flinches when dropping himself onto the mattress with a thump. This was the first time the voice on the other side of the line sounded firm. “It’s… quiet. Sometimes that’s a nice feeling. When you come home and all the noise is shut out. But mostly… It’s terrifying.”

“Huh. Well… hm.” Before Hinata can think this through, he speaks. As _always_. “Since I’ll be all alone and you are too, you could call me when you feel lonely again? I mean, if you wanna. But don’t spend all your credits! That’s what my mum always says.”

The other breathes - laughs? - into the speaker again and Hinata could get used to this. As weird as the circumstances are, these situations are the best ones life has to offer. The unexpected and unforeseeable, they’ve always given Hinata the most important things in his life. “I got myself a contract so I could talk home whenever. Mostly… so I could talk to my parents. I didn’t want to seem lame or needy so… I sort of never call anyone else. Unless I…” A sigh. 

“It’s okay. Well now you know you can call me too! If you want to. You don’t have to! But I wouldn’t think of you as lame at all. It’s lame wanting to seem cool! That’s what my sister always says. The cooler a person seems on the outside, the lamer they are on the inside. You know, the less you try to be cool, the cooler you are!” Hinata closes his eyes, just for a second. Too lazy to get up and shut the lights now. “Hey. Will you tell me your name? I kinda just realized I never caught it.”

“Oh.” There it is, this is definitely a laugh and no background noise this time. “How silly. Um, it’s Yamaguchi. You know things not even my best friend does but then… you don’t even know my name. Life is… strange.”

“Yeah. Did you know there’s a game called that? Ever heard of it?” His lids feel heavy. He could leave them closed for a little longer. 

“It was a reference. I didn’t think you would catch it. Have you played it?”

“Nope. A friend of mine’s a whiz at video games though. I saw it when he took me for a shopping tour. I had to laugh at the title ‘cause it’s so real. Have you?” His tongue feels like lead. But he does want to keep on talking. He usually hates being woken up. But this is… it’s fun. 

“Yeah. Played it last weekend. It’s really good. It also has a nice soundtrack. Ah.” Shuffling, sniffing, Hinata hears a few more sounds, voice talking and it’s pleasant, it’s quiet and soothing like a breeze in spring. 

By the time he wakes up, the lights in his room are still on, birds are twittering and screeching and--- He sits up, heart thrumming beneath his chest when he stares at his phone. 9am. Shit, he fell asleep. _He fell asleep_. There is a text, a number, a foreign number. The letters burn against his eyelids in bright white when he squeezes them shut. 

_> >sorry for waking you up and keeping you. thanks for not laughing and being so kind to keep me company. thanks for your words and for calming me down even if you might not have noticed. this was the best thing that happened to me in months. even if it was an accident. i’m so embarrassed i could die. thanks for everything -Y_

When he opens his eyes, lets out a deep breath, runs his fingers through his hair and curses because _he shouldn’t have fallen asleep with wet hair_ , it’s one thing repeating in his mind over and over again in the same rhythm as his heartbeat. 

_Please let him call again._

**Author's Note:**

> hinata has a really soft spot for others crying, more like he can't stand that and would do anything to make them smile again. maybe it's the big brother instinct, who knows. 
> 
> i still wonder who kageyama's boyfriend is, i couldn't quite decide. huh. WELL all that matters is that yamaguchi and hinata definitely keep up their relationship even if it's a _really_ long distance but not forever anyway. oh man, i love sappy endings. i also love patissier yamaguchi but that's hardly still a surprise, is it


End file.
